1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor-adjustable vehicle rear-view mirror, and more particularly to an arrangement that includes a housing that contains at least one mirror glass assembly, a mirror adjustment drive and a reinforcing plate, wherein the mirror adjustment drive acting on the alignment of the mirror glass assembly is mounted to the reinforcing plate by means of a fastening device.
2. Discussion of Relevant Prior Art
Vehicle rear-view mirrors that are motor-adjustable are well known in this field. The mirror adjustment drive is electrically connected to a power supply by very varied designs.
For example, connecting leads can be soldered to the respective connecting terminals of the mirror adjustment drive. The other ends of the connecting leads are brought out of the mirror housing and are connected to the power supply by means of a connector. The necessary soldering process increases the number of time consuming work steps during the assembly of the mirror. Furthermore, when mounting of the mirror, there is a great danger that the electrical leads will be crushed during the fastening of the mirror adjustment drive to the reinforcing plate.
In another embodiment according to the state of the art, the contacts are made by means of plug connectors that are arranged on the drive. Such plug connectors at this exposed place have to be made moisture-tight, which considerably increases their volume and makes mounting additionally difficult. Furthermore, the danger still exists that cables will be crushed, and in the worst case even parted, during mounting.